


suicide hotline

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin is a sweetheart, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	suicide hotline

Y/N'S HANDS SHOOK AS tears streamed down her face, sobs leaving her mouth as she desperately reached for her phone. she felt like she was going to throw up from crying so much, and it hurt to breathe. y/n had already tried calling and texting grace, who was her only friend, but the girl was asleep and y/n was left no other choice. 

she wanted to have hope, so that's why she hasn't attempted yet. but, the bottle of pills still were placed on her nightstand.

opening her phone and pressing on the call button, y/n didn't know the order of the hotline number off the top of her head, she knew the numbers. just not the orders or how many. 

struggling to remember, and to see her phone through her tears, she typed in the first numbers that came to her mind. 

she didn't hesitate to press the green button, bringing the phone up to her ear.  
y/n tried her best to control her sobbing, but it didn't exactly work out. 

" hello? " a deep voice answered. 

" i-is this t-the su-suicide hotline? " 

" uh, no . . this is anakin. " 

y/n began crying even harder, feeling stupid. " i-i'm sorry f-for b-bothering you, g-g-goodbye — "

" wait. don't go. i won't be able to just forget a random girl thinking i'm the suicide hotline – let me help? " he asked.

y/n sniffled, wiping tears off her cheeks. 

" okay . . " 

" okay, uh. well i–i don't really know what to do, " anakin started, " first, just try to stop crying, okay? i need you to control your breathing, sit in front of a fan, and drink cold water. " he told her. 

" a-alright. " y/n replied, heading to the kitchen to get a cup of ice water before going back to her room and sitting against the wall next to her fan. 

taking a sip of her water, y/n let out a sigh at the feeling of the coldness hitting her throat. she noticed that she stopped crying, for now at least. 

" th-thank you, uh — anakin? "

" that's me, and you're welcome . . is it inappropriate if i ask your name? "

" it's y/n. "  
she chuckled at the question, taking another sip of her water, " i'm sorry for calling your number. after this, i won't bother you again. " 

" why not? i mean, like i said earlier – i won't be able to just forget a random girl thinking i'm the suicide hotline. " he said to her. 

" because what if you're a creepy old man who is going to track my number and then kidnap me while i'm sleeping, murder me, and then i end up on a 20/20 episode? "  
y/n rambled, sleepiness and exhausting taking over her body. 

her assumption caused anakin to laugh, " trust me, i'm a 23 year old guy. you don't have to worry about any of that. "

" just because you're young doesn't mean you won't track my number and kill me. " y/n told him, crawling over to her bed and making her way under the warm covers as she kept the phone to her ear. 

" i'm not a murderer, or a creep, i swear. "  
anakin said to her. 

" i'm 20 by the way. " y/n told him.  
" really? that's kinda cool, maybe we can be friends. " 

y/n smiled at the statement, " yeah . . maybe. hey, can you tell me a story? your voice is soothing and i want to fall asleep on a good note. "

" thanks, " she could tell he was smiling, " and i'm an awesome storyteller! " anakin told her. y/n put him on speaker as she set her phone down beside her, closing her eyes and cuddling her stuffed baymax plushie. 

she listened as he began telling a story, which seemed to be about himself in the fifth grade when he accidentally got his shirt stuck in his mother's car door while she dropping him off at school and she drove off without knowing anakin was stuck. 

by the time anakin finished the story, he heard the light snoring of y/n and he smiled to himself, saying a quiet goodnight before hanging up. 

xxx-xxx-xxxx  
hey it's anakin which you probably know anyways, i hope you feel better tomorrow

xxx-xxx-xxxx  
and if you don't, i'll gladly tell you another story of me text me when you wake up? just so i know that you're okay.  
goodnight y/n


End file.
